A surpresa de Stiles
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Stiles decide oferecer a Derek um cachorro pelo aniversário de namoro dos dois, mas Derek o recusa. Será que Stiles vai conseguir convencer seu namorado a ficar com ele?


**Título: **A surpresa de Stiles/**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/**Par: **Stiles & Derek/** Classificação: **K+

**Sinopse:** (Sterek) Stiles decide oferecer a Derek um cachorro pelo aniversário de namoro dos dois, mas Derek o recusa. Será que Stiles vai conseguir convencer seu namorado a ficar com ele?

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

BOA LEITURA!

**S.L.**

Derek estava em casa, esperando por Stiles. Hoje faziam um ano de namoro e o alfa estava ansioso para dar seu presente ao companheiro. Saiu de casa e se sentou nas escadas, o esperando, com o presente debaixo do braço esquerdo. O presente era um livro de ficção científica que seu companheiro desejava há muito tempo.

Pouco depois, Stiles apareceu, conduzindo seu jipe. O alfa ouviu uma espécie de ganido vindo do jipe e ficou desconfiado. O mais novo saiu do jipe, com uma caixa em suas mãos e se dirigiu para o alfa. Se colocou em bicos de pés, lhe deu um selinho e disse, com um sorriso:

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Respondeu Derek, em resposta, olhando desconfiado para a caixa.

-Nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro. – Falou Stiles, com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Estendeu a caixa e pediu:

-Abra. – O alfa puxou seu companheiro para as escadas e o sentou. Trocaram de presentes e Stiles rasgou rapidamente o embrulho, sufocando um grito.

-Oh, Derek! – Exclamou, emocionado – Era exatamente o livro que eu queria. -Obrigado.

E o beijou, cheio de desejo. Se separaram e o mais novo pediu, ligeiramente nervoso:

-Abra. – Derek abriu a caixa e, lá de dentro, saltou um pequeno _chow chow_, branco e muito peludo, que começou a lamber a cara do alfa. O mais velho olhou, abismado para Stiles e perguntou:

-Um _cachorro_? – O companheiro respondeu, com receio:

-É que eu o encontrei á dois dias na rua e tentei ficar com ele, mas meu pai não deixou. E ai eu pensei que você pudesse ficar com ele, sabe…. lhe dar uma casa…

-Não. – Interrompeu Derek, determinado. Stiles fitou tristemente seu companheiro e perguntou:

-Porquê?

-Eu não gosto de cachorros. – Respondeu o namorado, com firmeza.

-Mas eles são nossos melhores amigos, eles nos protegem e fazem tudo por nós! – Exclamou o mais novo, espantado. Derek colocou o cachorro na caixa e o entregou a Stiles, que ficou chocado com a reação do namorado. O alfa entrou em casa e o mais novo ficou sentando nas escadas, com o cachorro olhando tristemente para ele. Uma fúria repentina o atingiu, se levantou e entrou em casa. Derek estava na cozinha e quando viu Stiles, revirou os olhos e falou:

-Não vale a pena… – Mas o mais novo o interrompeu, com raiva:

-Você prometeu! – O alfa fitou o mais novo, espantado com a reação dele e perguntou:

-Prometi o quê?

-Você me prometeu, no dia em que você me pediu em namoro, que faria de tudo para me ver feliz. E agora, que eu estou precisando de dar um lar para esse cachorro, você se recusa? Minha felicidade depende disso. – Falou Stiles, com as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto. O alfa fechou os olhos e pensou. Se lembrou do dia em que ele ia pedir o mais novo em namoro. Estava muito nervoso mas, por fim, conseguira lhe fazer a pergunta e Stiles lhe dissera que sim. Se beijaram e Derek abraçara seu namorado, lhe prometendo fazer de tudo para que ele ficasse feliz. Respirou fundo, afastou a cadeira e se sentou. Olhou para o mais novo, que estava de pé, com uma expressão determinada.

-Você quer mesmo que eu fique com ele? – Perguntou. Stiles sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta e respondeu, carinhosamente:

-Claro, meu amor. – E se sentou na cadeira, colocando a caixa em cima da mesa. O cachorro saltou da caixa e se dirigiu para o alfa, lhe lambendo as mãos. O mais novo sorriu, emocionado e o alfa, aos poucos, começou a ceder. Pegou no cachorro, o olhou nos olhos e percebeu que eram azuis. Stiles se levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu para Derek. Se ajoelhou a seu lado, colocou as mãos nos ombros de seu companheiro e pediu:

-Por favor, Derek. Fique com ele. – O mais velho olhou para Stiles e o mais novo implorou:

-Eu o ajudo a tomar conta dele, lhe dou banho e até o podemos passear juntos. Seria tão bom. – O abraçou delicadamente, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e encostou seu rosto ao dele. Derek respirou fundo. Detestava ver seu namorado triste. Ficou calado por uns momentos mas, por fim, cedeu:

-Tá bom. Eu fico com ele. – Stiles se afastou de Derek, puxou seu rosto para si

e o beijou apaixonadamente. O mais novo suspirou com o contato e, pouco depois, se afastaram. Encostou seu rosto ao de Derek e sussurrou:

-Obrigado… – O alfa sorriu e colocou o cachorro no chão, que começou a cheirar a casa. Ficaram atentos ao animal e Derek se lembrou. O cachorro não tinha nome. Se virou para Stiles e falou:

-Temos que dar um nome para ele. – O mais novo pensou um pouco e disse, com timidez:

-Snoopy.

-Snoopy? – Perguntou Derek, abismado, olhando para seu namorado. Stiles acenou afirmativamente e Derek repetiu – _Snoopy?_

O mais novo ruborizou e respondeu:

-É que…eu gostava de ver os desenhos animados de Charlie Brown. – O mais velho riu com a resposta e Stiles deu um tapa em seu ombro, fazendo biquinho de seguida. O alfa abraçou seu namorado, o puxando para si e falou:

-Por você eu faço tudo. – Stiles sorriu, ao sentir o corpo quente do lobisomem encostado ao seu e sussurrou:

-Obrigado, meu amor.

Derek fechou os olhos e ouviu os batimentos do coração de seu namorado. Compreendeu que ele estava calmo. O mais velho percebeu que, por ele, faria de tudo, tal como ter um cachorro em casa. E, a isso, se chama amor.

Fim

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Em primeiro lugar, digo sinceramente que amei escrever a fic. Em segundo, peço que vocês comentem dizendo o que acharam, por favor. Assim fico sabendo se a fic ficou boa ou ruim. Mas vocês é que sabem. Não vou obrigar ninguém a comentar. Para mim é um orgulho estar aqui, escrevendo para vocês. Escrever já faz parte de mim e me custa muito ficar muito tempo sem escrever. Por fim, agradeço por terem lido. Obrigada! Bjs :D


End file.
